Kamui Toriyama
by Takkun19
Summary: Haruko comes back after ten years, after finding a 15 year old boy named Kamui Toriyama. Will Naota Nandaba be able to stop her before the past repeats itself?
1. She Returns

Well, people this will be something different, basically it will be set in Mabase about 10 years after the incidents with haruko. All of the major original characters will be included, Naota Nandaba, Haruko Haruhara, Kamon Nanadaba, Lieutenant Kitsurubami. Our new main character is Kamui Toriyama, a fifteen year old boy.

FLCL/Furi Kuri

Story: Kamui Toriyama

Chapter 1: She Returns

Finally with my disclaimer

Disclaimer: All the original character of the Anime FLCL are the sole property Gainax, Production I. G., Star Child, Synch-Point, and Kazuya Tsurumaki.

All other characters are my own.

The name Kamui Toriyama is the property of mine and also the Fanfiction Writer Dragon Kamui.

Any Use of these characters is plagiarism.

Permission for use of these characters must be asked for in a signed review or e-mail to my e-mail address found in my profile.

I thank you for your cooperation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:00 PM Friday

Outskirts of Mabase, Immigration Dept. CP

A woman not fully visible in the dim lighted room walked up to a fairly sized man not over six feet, his full figure showed his obviously built body, as he stood by a desk watching a soldier performing his duty on a black laptop, perhaps a new soldier since he looked nervous under the watch of the superior officer.

"General Nandaba", said the woman as she stood near him.

"Yes lieutenant, what is it" the older Naota said with a softness in his voice and a warm smile on his familiar face.

Of course Kitsurubami had been attracted to the Nandaba since she was assigned with him two years ago at her young age of twenty six.

His mature face still kept his recognizable features that distinguished him, his calm blue eyes, and his untamed hair. But the innocent look he once had disappeared, maybe it was haruko, and maybe it was just the time that had passed, but nonetheless it had vanished.

She stared him with a hint of lust in her eyes, almost becoming lost in his eyes.

"Kitsurubami?" he asked maybe with a hint of worry.

"We have lost one of our defense satellites", she said slightly blushing.

He walked to an immense monitor on the wall, activating a panel, a mangled mess of metal and scrap floated in the abyss of space.

"Do we have any hypothesis to what could have caused this", Naota asked inspecting the monitor's view. Kitsurubami walked up to him once again.

"Well, we haven't collected enough evidence, but my squadron is working on the case", she said and sighed.

"Well, keep working on it", he said starting to walk away.

"Excuse me general; we have picked up a craft of some kind flying through the atmosphere", the soldier said".

"What kind of craft", Naota said starting to walk back to the man.

"Well, this might say crazy, but it looks like a motor bike perhaps a Vespa", he said.

"What! Move out of the way", Naota said pushing the soldier out of the way.

"Kitsurubami, come here", he said.

"Yes, General", she said walking up to him.

"Remind you of anyone", he asked.

"Ra...Raharu!", she stuttered fearfully.

"We've got a problem", Naota said.

6:00 PM Friday

Jengin High School

Kamui and his friend Naska walk out of Mabase's leading high school, Jengin High.

Kamui being a freshman in his new school is five foot six, his dark forest green eyes gave a subtle look to him and his blonde hair always hidden by his dark blue hoody and his dark pants gave a sense of mystery to the young student.

"So, Kamui you wanna come hang at Kazya's house for a while", asked Naska.

"Nah, I think I'll go home and relax for a while", he said with a uncaring look.

"You and me both know you have the hot's for Kazya", he said in a teasing voice walking in front of Kamui.

"I do not", he said shoving Naska out of the way.

"Well, you don't have to get defensive if your so sure", he said in the teasing voice again.

"Whatever", he said rolling his eyes.

"See ya Kamui".

"See ya Naska".

6:15 PM

"I don't know what he's talking about", Kamui thought to himself as he walked down a quiet street.

The sound of a motor is heard advancing toward Kamui.

"What's that", he says trying to look in the distance.

As he looks into the distance he sees a yellow speck.

"What the hell?" the speck gets bigger and he realizes it's a motor bike.

"Who drives like that, what a psycho", he moves to the sidewalk.

"Lunchtime!", she yells as she whips out her guitar twirling it around and suddenly speeds towards him.

"Holy crap!", he says as her guitar comes smashing into his head.

"Direct shot!", she yells looking towards him. She looks forward.

"Oh Shit!", she screams as she slams into a lamppost. A few minutes later and the dazed Kamui rises.

"Oww, my head", he says as he touches a bump and turns his attention towards the unconscious haruko.

"Who the hell is she?", he says as he nears her. Her body turns.

"Oh crap, I better get out of her before she comes too", he says as he runs off

6:30 PM

Haruko stands up sore in her body. "That lamppost almost killed me", she said. She looked where the unconscious Kamui should have been.

"Oh crap, where'd he go?"


	2. Meeting Raska

Well, I was glad with the reviews I earned.

So here's round two

FLCL/Furi Kuri

Kamui Toriyama

Chapter 2: Meeting Raska

Disclaimer: Not mine…of course

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:30 PM

"Guess he ran off", Haruko said stating the obvious. She moves to her vespa checking for damage.

"Hey…Haruko", says all well too familiar voice. Haruko turns her head smiling.

"Hey, Takkun", she says walking up Naota who was now taller than her.

"Don't call me that Haruko", he said. Haruko ignored him traveling a finger from his face down to his chest, Naota backs away.

"What are you doing on Earth, Haruko", he said.

"Why you being such a stiff, Takkun", she said moving towards him.

"I know you want me", she said in the sexy voice of hers.

"Stay away from that kid, Haruko I'm warning you", he said.

"I see how it is Takkun, you're just like him", she said looking towards the ground.

"I should have listened to him, I won't let you hurt that kid", he said.

"Whatever, Takkun", she said jumping on her vespa and speeding off.

"Damn her"

7:00 PM

Kamui Residence

"Hey Kamui", said Raska Kamui's brother. Kamui walked in further into his house.

"What the hells that on your head", Raska said walking up to him and looking at the odd shaped bulge.

"Hey, Kamui I think I know…" Raska said pausing.

He walked up to a fist clenching Kamui. He inspected the bump with concentration.

"Yep, see I told you, jack off to much and an erection will come out your head", Raska said laughing at his own wise ass remark.

"Shut the fuck up Raska it's not an erection", Kamui said blushing furiously.

"I told you I hit my head", he said defending himself further.

Kamui walked around the still laughing Raska and entered the washroom

Kamui looked at the odd bump. "What'd she do to me?"

"Maybe I can put a band-aid on it or something", he said looking in the medicine cabinet. Finding a band-aid Kamui started to carefully put it on.

"Come on Kamui, what the hell are you doing in there", Raska said banging on the door.

"Damn Raska can you wait a minute", Kamui said irritated.

"Yea, yea"

"Now maybe I can get this thing on", he said pushing it on over the bump

Kamui walked out the bathroom satisfied with it, Kamui walked right into Raska as soon as he walked out.

"What in the hell were you doing standing by the door", Kamui said. "So what happened to your head really", Raska asked poking the band-aid.

"Oww, that hurt, back off", he said.

"So Kamui, did you go out with that one girl", Raska said smiling sinisterly as he walked away.

"Any Furi? Any Kuri?" Raska said turning around.

"Don't start with that crap, I am so warning you", Kamui said starting to walk towards his room.

"Fooly Cooly?" Raska said.

"Shut up Raska you are such a perv!"

Raska ran up blocking the way.

"Oh yea that's right, no furi for you because you won't ask her out, and that's why you have that damn erection from your head", Raska finished and poked Kamui head yet again.

"Shut up Raska, I don't see you with a girl!" Kamui said in Raska's face.

"I can get a girl anytime I want Kamui!" Raska said with an embarrassed look on his face.

Kamui pushed Raska out of his way.

"Whatever you say, Raska", Kamui said before shutting the door.

7:30 PM

Outskirts of Mabase, Immigration Dept. CP

Naota stormed through the door. "Kitsurubami!" he yelled towards her.

"Yes, sir"

"Haruko's stalking a potential victim, Kitsurubami do whatever you can to stop him", he said walking over to one of the soldiers working.

"Soldier, find any information on the kid seen with Haruko", Naota said walking back up to Kitsurubami.

"I won't let it happen again"

8:00 PM

Outside of the Kamui Residence

Haruko pulled up to the two-story residence, stepping off her vespa and paused for a moment looking at the house.

"Looks like this is the place"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes from Ta19

Okay just for the info Raska is 13 so nobody has to ask

Q/A:

Ivysumi Nagao:

Q: Where'd you get your character's names?

A: Try to watch the endings of anime's looking for cool last names and first names.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I appreciate all the reviews

Ta19 out!


End file.
